Be Amazing
by misskaterinab
Summary: Blaine and Kurt run into Dave Karofsky for the first time after the wedding. Reaction fic for 6x08 so it's definitely not spoiler-free.


_This is a 6x08 reaction fic. If you haven't watched, you probably shouldn't be reading this._

* * *

"How do we only have twenty pictures? We were gone for five days!" Blaine exclaimed as he scrolled through his phone. "There's a lighthouse, another lighthouse, you in front of a lighthouse, me in front of a lighthouse, _us_ in front of a lighthouse..."

"Well, there might have been more had we actually left the cabana on occasion," Kurt said cheekily. "I, however, regret _nothing._"

"What is this picture? It's so blurry... " Blaine zoomed in to try to get a better look at the dark, unfocused photo. "Oh my _god._ Kurt, is that your...? It _is!" _He flushed furiously at the memory of what had led up to the taking of that picture. A lot of champagne and a horny husband and...

"_Ahem_," a deep voice boomed, chuckling when Blaine started so violently he lost the grip on his phone and had to perform a juggling act to keep it from hitting the floor. Once he had finally gotten it safely into his pocket, he looked behind him. "Dave! You scared me."

"I see that," Dave Karofsky said with a smile. "Did you forget you were in a public place?"

They had, really. Kurt and Blaine were sitting together on a couch in the back of the Lima Bean, and it was easy to lose track of themselves in the secluded corner. They had taken to sitting there together after the elderly couple who always sat at the table next to "theirs" had moved into a retirement community; the amused, knowing smiles they always shot in Kurt and Blaine's direction were sorely missed and it just didn't feel the same without them.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," Dave began.

Guiltily, Blaine wrung his hands together, trying to hide his wedding ring from Dave's sight. "Um, yeah. Hey, I would've told you, but I didn't want to seem like I was rubbing it in - "

"No, no, Blaine, it's okay. You don't have to hide anything from me." Kurt smiled at Dave and immediately grabbed his husband's left hand and held it in such a way that it was in plain view of anyone who walked by. "Besides, Facebook is a big tattletale. It's not hard to miss a big post that says 'Blaine Anderson-Hummel is married to Kurt Anderson-Hummel.'" Blaine couldn't help it. His mouth almost hurt from the big grin that spread across his face.

"It suits you, really. The whole marriage thing does, actually. You're practically glowing," Dave said somewhat wistfully.

"Dave - "

"I'm happy for you, Blaine. You too, Kurt. You've been destined for this since forever."

"But you - "

Dave interrupted Blaine again. "It's _okay_, Blaine, really. I'm fine, and by the looks of you two, you guys couldn't be better, and everything appears to be as it should be." He paused and looked at the two men wrapped up in each other, obviously where they were supposed to be. "I'm really glad you guys made it. You give me hope."

"You're a really good guy, Dave," Kurt said. He stood up and gave the larger man a big hug. "You give me hope, too. People really can change."

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but he immediately shut it again, afraid he was going to break out into tears.

"Some day, sooner rather than later, some man will realize what you are and snap you up just like that. And I really hope you'll allow the two of us to share it with you," Kurt finished.

"I will. You guys are totally on the guest list to my wedding. I only wish I had gotten the chance to see yours."

"Well, you know why WE didn't invite you, since we didn't even know we were getting married until about five minutes before, but why didn't Santana invite you?" Kurt wondered.

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. You'd think being each others' beards for so long would've granted me special consideration."

All three men chuckled. "Well, I gotta go," said Dave. "I actually have a date!"

Kurt and Blaine both wished Dave good luck. Hugs were shared all around. Dave pulled out his cell, and cursed. "I'm running late. Be happy, you guys. Okay?"

"We will," Kurt said.

"You too, Dave," Blaine added.

Dave waved over his shoulder and hurried through the door of the Lima Bean, nearly knocking over someone as he went, but, proving he really was a different guy, he stopped to make sure the other person was okay before continuing on his way.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Blaine asked Kurt, the teeniest hint of worry in his voice.

"Absolutely," Kurt assured him. He sat down and pulled Blaine into his lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso and hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "And so are we."

"We're going to be amazing," Blaine agreed.

* * *

_A/N: Hi there. It's been awhile since I shared any of my writing with you. Truth is, I've had severe writers block for close to a year and nothing I'm proud of has come out. This one is the first thing I've managed to finish, though, so I'm posting it. This episode inspired a LOT of ideas_


End file.
